


Fallen Idol

by JustPastTheSecondStar



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPastTheSecondStar/pseuds/JustPastTheSecondStar
Summary: "I'm a greaser... Man do I have fun." Steve finds Soda on the back porch reflecting on the last week.





	Fallen Idol

"Sodapop Curtis with a drink?" Steve snickered sitting down next to his best friend on the back steps, "Now, what would Pony say?"

"Pony ain't gonna say nothin'." Soda said scowling as he took another pull from the liquor bottle, "Cause you ain't gonna tell 'im."

"I can't believe the kid still believes that you 'get high off life' bullshit." Steve said shaking his, "He's got you up on some kind of pedestal or somethin'."

"Steve... I got two dead buddies, Pony's walkin' around like he's halfway there too, and Darry's carryin' on at me like I can do a damn thing about any of it. If that wasn't enough, I got a fucking 'Dear John' letter from Sandy sayin' she's moving to Florida, and she's pregnant with someone else's kid." Soda said turning to glare at his friend, "At this point, if I want a damn drink, the least you can do is keep your mouth shut.'

Steve was quiet for a long moment before slowly nodding, "Sure Soda... I wasn't really gonna say anything."

Soda nodded taking another drink before holding the bottle out to his friend, "Thing hav'ta turn around at some point Stevie... Don't they?"

"I don't know..." Steve muttered taking his own drink, shaking his head as he passed the bottle back, "I don't think things get better for us."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, and found it in an old note book. I figured if I was gonna make myself sad, I might as well make the rest of you sad with me.


End file.
